Blood Earth
by GillyTweed
Summary: When the Sky People traveled to the ground, their leaders didn't take many things into account, like the possibility of others on the ground, or what happens when you release 100 delinquents on to the earth with no parental controls. Another thing they didn't think about was the fact that excessive radiation does funny things to organic life forms. Organic life forms like diseases.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Earth

Chapter 1

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: a-okay for kiddies

Here's a story addressing the small plot hole that is the fact that the Skykru and the grounders lived in entirely different ecosystems yet neither group have been infected by any diseases that weren't intentional or unnatural for their people. Through out history, when two largely separated groups meet, generally one or the other gets infected with some disease and starts dying pretty fast, so here's my story rectifying that as well as using it as an excuse to write a giant amount of fluff between the Leader Babies.

A chest rattling cough erupted from her throat, her body hunched over in an attempt to contain the outburst, arm coming up to cover her face, but little could be done to stem the explosive expulsion of air. Glancing around tiredly, Clarke gazed sadly at the Grounders she had been locked up with. All were sick with some form of virus that caused weakness in the limbs and horrible wet coughs that racked up the throat like sand paper. It seemed she had also caught the disease while being locked up with them, as brief a time as it may have been.

Slowly, Lincoln came to sit beside her, offering her a water skin as he slide down the wall to rest at her side.

"How'd you get locked in here?"

Groggily, the blonde looked at her friend and took a careful sip of water, her hands were shaking so badly she worried that she might drop the precious liquid. They had shared a cell for almost a full day, and they had barely had a chance to speak due to taking care of the sick. Her voice came out as a croak, which worried her further. How could she be infected so quickly?

"I came to see if I could find a reason for the other clans not to retaliate, but it seems I failed."

She had come in through the crawl space in the wall with Octavia, expecting her conversation with Bellamy to go in an entirely different direction. Instead, it got her locked up with the rest of the captive Grounders in Arkadias holding cell. _I thought I could trust him_. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of his betrayal. The blonde had known she had hurt him when she had left, but she honestly believed that she could entrust him with keeping their people safe while she had taken her much needed leave.

Lincoln continued to look at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Bellamy. Bellamy locked me in here."

Instantly the Grounders face soured, morphing into something akin to a snarl. Octavia had mentioned to her that there had been an altercation that had gotten him locked up as well. The Skygirl turned Trekru scowled bitterly as she described how her brother had done nothing to help as her boyfriend was led away. The dark haired guard had also done nothing to help convince Pike to take any other course of action, even in the face of all the ill people they would be condemning to a cell. Before Lincoln could voice his less than kind opinion on Bellamy however, a fit of violent coughs erupted near the door to the cage.

Sliding up quickly, the two picked their way around resting bodies until they arrived at the door, worry for their patients driving them. They looked questioningly at a Grounder sitting slumped against the wall next to the exit, only to have them shake their head and point to a hunched over guard on the other side of the chain links. Eyes widening, Clarke and Lincoln shared equally concerned looks. If the guards were becoming infected with the sickness, then the rest of the Ark wouldn't be far behind.

"Lincoln, how infectious is this disease?"

His response was clipped and facial features tight.

"Very."

Clarke chewed her lip, mind going back to the brief time in Alpha station before being thrown in the cell. Why hadn't there been more signs of a quarantine? Unless of course, there wasn't any form of quarantine. The people of the Ark had been around the illness much longer than she had, yet she had seen no indication of any signs of adverse health affecting the populace while she had been sneaking around, and neither Octavia, nor Kane or her mother had mentioned a large scale outbreak.

"How has Arkadia not been infected yet?"

Her friend turned toward the back of the holding cell, where Nyko was gently helping another Grounder drink slow sips of water.

"I'm not sure, but Nyko might."

Once again picking their way through the illness infested holding cell, they made their way carefully towards Nyko. Nearing the healer, Lincoln gripped his friends shoulder.

"Nyco, we need to talk."

The healer nodded, and only asked for a moment to finish what he is doing. Both Clarke and Lincoln both returned his nod before migrating over to a slightly less populated corner of the cell. Leaning against the cold metal, they waited tensely for the healer to finish his task.

"Linc, I'm worried. Lexa said she would have the army of the Twelve Clans assembled by tomorrow. What if I can't stop this?"

Lincoln was quiet for a moment before answering.

"With how infectious this disease is, and its side effects, she may not even need an army to take this place, but we will have to see what Nyco has to says."

The aforementioned healer soon joined them, a questioning look on his face. Hurriedly, Clarke questioned him, her worry for her people evident.

"Nyco, if the illness that all these people have is so infectious, why hasn't anyone in Arkadia caught it yet? I've been here for a couple hours and I'm already showing signs, as well as the guards."

Nyco thought for a moment.

"Well, most of the Skaikru, other than your mother and the other healers, avoided the medical area because they did not wish to be around us, but now they have moved us and put guards in close proximity with the illness. I assume it did not spread to your healers because they have stronger immune systems due to working regularly in close contact with illnesses."

Nyco paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully.

"However, I do worry what affects it may have on you Sky People. You grew up in the sky, away from the natural progression of the diseases of the Earth. You, of course, had your own illnesses, but they evolved differently due to being in a very different environment. For all we know, this disease could be deadly to you."

The healer finished his words, swallowing visibly with his face full of worry. His expression was mirrored by the duo standing before him. After a long silence, Lincoln spoke.

"This could be bad."

Clarke wholly agreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: a-okay for kiddies

Clarke shivered as she leaned against the holding cell wall. As time had gone on, she had grown increasingly weaker, up to the point where both Lincoln and Nyco had told her to go rest despite her insistence to continue to help. Only a few hours had passed since they had talked but it felt longer than that. Her thoughts had gone to Lexa, wondering if she would catch the disease when she arrived or if she was immune already. With this train of thought, she both desired and dreaded the Commander's arrival. She desired her comforting presence, but dreaded the thought of an attack in her weakened state, and more importantly, the blonde didn't want the brunette to become infected.

As she sat, weak and shivering time had slowed to an agonizing crawl, filled with coughing and wheezing, and a deep ache that seemed to invade every corner of her body. She could feel herself becoming dehydrated from the cold sweat she was in. Her eyelids drooped with exhaustion, and she fought the need for sleep. Curling further into herself, she barely heard the commotion at the holding cells gate.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?"

Pikes voice bellowed from outside the cell. His yell was quickly followed by a violent coughing fit. Lincoln's calm voice followed soon after, obviously trying to placate the enraged Chancellor. Propping herself further against the wall, Clarke turned to watch the exchange.

The Chancellor had opened the door and was slowly, whether it was because he wanted to look threatening or because he was to weak to walk any faster, stalking towards her friend. Lincoln stood his ground, completely unaffected by the illness. Pike grabbed him by the front of his shirt weakly, hands shaking, before wheezing out another "What did you do?" Before collapsing to the ground.

Two guards quickly entered, retrieved Pike, and quickly exited. After this, she noticed the lack of guards in front of the cell door.

"Linc..."

Clarke called weakly, breathe wheezing out in quiet hisses. Her voice sounded scratchy and her throat burned. Lincoln soon appeared before her, a blanket in his hands. She swallowed thickly.

"What happened to the guards?"

Her friend slipped his arm gently behind her shoulders before raising her from the wall. Working the thin stretch of fabric between her and the wall, he held her close. She could feel his unease in his stiff yet hurried movements as he securely wrapped the blanket around her before replying.

"I don't think there are any guards left that aren't sick. Miller came by not that long ago and reported that the rest of Arkadia has quickly come down with the illness now that they've been exposed. Your mother has her hands full, or so he says. He looked pale too."

The blonde nodded weakly, digesting the information. The grounder lowered her to rest against the wall again. The blanket had significantly reduced the cold seeping from the metal despite its thinness.

"How long has it been?"

Her voice caught as she coughed weakly. Lincoln quickly pulled out his skin full of water and held it to her lips to drink.

"Almost a day and a half since you joined us here. We should expect Lexa soon."

Finishing off the water, Clarke sighed in relief, both from the water and the prospect of Lexa's arrival. Her anger at the Commander for her actions at Mount Weather and after had dissipated quickly in the last few weeks, only feelings of affection seemed to remain now that her understanding of the other girl had grown.

The blonde nodded her thanks to her friend before slowly sliding down, slumping further against the walls metal surface with eyes drooping closed. In the last vestiges of her awareness, she could hear Lincoln telling her to rest. She didn't need to be told twice.

She woke with a start to a cool hand on her cheek. The chill the appendage brought was greatly welcomed against her feverish skin.

"Clarke."

She knew her name was being called but she was much to tired to respond.

"Clarke, I need you to wake up so I can move you."

Conceding to the voice, she opened her eyes. The amount of energy it took to do such a simple task almost sent her spiralling back into the bliss of unconsciousness, but the sight of Lexa kneeling before her gave her pause.

The Commander wore a neutral expression, but Clarke could see the corners of her eyes crinkling with worry. Behind her, she could see other Grounders assisting their brethren in exiting the cell.

"Are you awake, Clarke?"

Lexa's voice had the dual effect of lulling her into calm as well as absorbing all of her focus, forcing the blonde awake. To respond, all she could do was groan. Despite any attempts to speak, words failed her, coming out as light wheezes.

The Commander nodded in understanding, her expression morphing into one of pity. After re-securing the blanket around her shoulders and the lower half of her face, the brunette slide her arms around the sky girl's torso and under her legs. She lifted her with little effort but great care, and tucked the blonde against her chest securely.

There was absolutely no form of protest at being carried. Both of them had desired to be this close for a long time, but definitely not in these circumstances. Even if she wanted to object, Clarke doubted she even had the energy.

With powerful strides, Lexa exited the cell, now empty of all other Grounders. Lincoln stood in the hallway, waiting. Seeing his commander, the man pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and moved to help. Before he could move far however, Lexa shook her head, determined to care for the sky girl herself.

"Go help take care of the rest of our people, Lincoln. I can take care of Clarke."

The man felt a small smile form on his face before nodding and going on ahead, leaving the two girls in the hall. Glancing down at the exhausted girl in her arms, Lexa gripped Clarke closer.

"I will take care of you until this passes, then we will figure out this Pike situation together."

The blonde nodded her understanding before resting her cheek against the Commanders shoulder, the act of even lifting her head to much for her meager reserves of energy, and shut her eyes, exhaustion claiming her once again. The brunette then quickly made her way through the corridors of Arkadia before stepping outside into the watery sunlight of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: a-okay for Kiddies

They had attacked at dawn. Or at least they had tried to. When the army of the Twelve Clans had gathered in front of the gates of Arkadia, no warriors met them, and no gunfire sprayed into their ranks. Only an eerie silence met their thunderous battle cries.

After a few minutes of no retaliation or resistance, Lexa had one of her warriors scale the smooth metal sides of the guard towers and open the gate.

Inside, once again silence greeted them. Filled with unease, the Commander ordered her scouts in sharp Trigedasleng to spread throughout the rows of buildings and work stations, expecting some form of ambush.

When Clarke had not returned, the Commander had assumed she had been captured, meaning their arrival was to be expected. So, determined to see her declaration of war through, she had ordered the army to prepare and launch their attack. Being met with no resistance was disconcerting indeed.

Despite this, the Grounders had pushed forward, determined to see their mission to the end. Even though their primary objective was to lay waste to Arkadia, Lexa had a secondary mission. To save Clarke.

The girl was innocent and completely uninvolved with the attack on Indra's army. Her determination certainly had nothing to do with her affection for the girl, or so the Commander falsely convinced herself.

Reaching the large door to Arkadia's main building, Lexa threw up her fist. The large mass of bodies behind her paused, limbs coiled and ready to spring at her command. With swift, silent hand motions the brunette directed her forces into a semicircle around the entrance. Two Seconds gripped the handles welded to the metal barrier, ready to yank the two slabs of alloy apart once everyone was in position.

Glancing around to each of her warriors, the Commander nodded as she saw their readiness. Signalling with a pointed nod to the Seconds, she readied her sword. The blade was held at a diagonal across her body, handle gripped with both hands, feet planted firmly just slightly past shoulder width apart. The Seconds adjusted their hands one last time, then, with an ungodly screech resounding through the camp, heaved open the blockade.

Inside was illuminated by bright flickering lights, casting their harsh glow over the inside of the station. No one was in sight. The metal vehicles of the Skykru were parked in an orderly fashion, and weapons lined one wall with crates of ammunition stacked the wall opposite. Sending scouts to investigate under and behind all of the vehicles and works stations brought no new signs of life.

Lexa was becoming worried, but her face gave no sign of her inner turmoil. _Have they abandoned their base?_ She was quite certain they would never do such a thing. All of their technology and resources were still there, as well as their cars and weapons. If they hadn't left, then where were they, and where is Clarke? Her heart clenched at the thought of the ambassador, and tried her best not to think about any of the many possible injuries the blonde may have sustained away from the Commanders side.

Moving deeper into the depths of Alpha station, the sound of voices could be heard. Her warriors were starting to struggle in maintaining position due to the narrow passages, but readjusted so two warriors flanked their commander with the rest walking in rows of three behind them. Coming to a stop just outside a set of doors, the commander stopped. The voices were much louder here, yet still quiet, as though there were a large group but all speaking in low hushed voices, creating a buzz that vibrated through the air.

Were they hiding? Waiting for her forces to enter to kill them? Sighing the brunette searched for anyway to gain some form of knowledge of the situation. Glancing around the hall quickly, her eyes caught sight of a ventilation shaft a few feet down from the door, positioned near the ceiling. Turning to look at her assembled warriors, she quickly picked out the smallest present, a second named Jas, and directed her to the vent.

 _"I want you to go in there and try to find a way to see what is happening. You must be quiet and quick. Report back as soon as possible."_

Lexa directed in a soft voice. Jas, nodded and shed most of her bulky armour, handing it off to her mentor, who squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, before boosting her up to the vent. With deft hands and a small knife, the young second pried the grating off the vent, and smoothly slipped inside.

Minutes passed, the voices in the room remained the same, with no sense of alarm present at all. No other Skykru had appeared thus far, which was odd considering how far her army had spread through out the base. After a solid ten minutes, Jas reappeared, sliding feet first from the small opening and jumping to the ground. The second looked confused with a touch of worry. Straightening, she gave her report.

" _The Skykru appear to be very ill, Heda. Most, if not all seem to be in that room, a dining hall of some sort. Their healers seem to be struggling. I also could not see any guns from my vantage point_."

Lexa's brow furrowed in confusion. _What sickness could possibly hit Skykru this hard? And what of Clarke; could she be ill as well?_ Glancing at the door, she spoke her thoughts.

" _And what of the ambassador? She came here before us in an attempt to negotiate. Did you see her_?"

Jas shook her head.

 _"No, Heda. I could not see her."_

The Commander nodded and steeled herself in preparation of what was to come.

 _"Thank you, Jas. Please prepare yourself, and then we will enter the hall."_

Dismissed, Jas returned to her mentor to do as instructed. Lexa stood contemplating the best way to enter. After some deliberating she determined that the best way would be to go in, in a non hostile manner, and simply take control of the situation. As simple as it was, it had the least likeliness of bloodshed for both sides.

Relaying the plan to the rest of her forces, she gripped the edge of one half of the sliding metal panels. One of her warriors grabbed the other side and helped her pull. There was some resistance but it slid apart more easily than the one from the outside. Straightening herself, she entered.

A wave of warmth passed over her. The resulting build up of body heat from so many individuals in one closely packed room. Many Skykru lay on the floor, on tables, some sat in chairs and others slumped against walls. A counter, that looked as though it had been a bar, had been converted into a medical supply centre. Healers, clad in white coats, darted around the room, trying their best to keep their people alive.

The Commander felt a tug on her long coat. Turning, she found the face of Kane, weakened by sickness, staring up at her.

"Commander, what are you doing here?"

His voice came out in harsh rasps. Kneeling down, she leaned forward to hear him better. Switching to English with little difficulty, she answered.

"I have come to acquire justice for the Trikru, but it seems this illness has beat me to it."

Kane's lip quirked up at her joke. Before he could reply, his body was wracked by a coughing fit. He jackknifed into himself in an attempt to cough away from her. Once over he settled back against the wall.

"I know we deserve punishment for what has been done, but please help us so those responsible can pay the price, not the innocent."

She nodded her agreement. Lexa understood this man better than any other Skykru, bar Clarke. He was a leader trying to find peace and stability for his people, but had been blocked from his goals. This she understood.

"I will try my best to adhere to your wishes. Now tell me, where is Clarke?"

Sighing in gratitude, he responded.

"She's in Lockup with the ill grounders we took in before Pikes appointment as Chancellor. She was captured because Bellamy turned her in. I don't know anymore than that."

A sharp mixture of relief and anxiety flooded the brunettes body. If Clarke was with the ill grounders, chances are she also caught the sickness, but if she was in this Lockup, she most likely didn't have much in the way of medical care.

"Thank you, my friend."

She gripped his shoulder in what she hopes he would take as comfort before standing to survey the room once more. The grounders appearance had caused a silence to blanket the room as her warriors spread through out the space. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked for any familiar face that would be able bodied enough to show her the way to Clarke.

After a few scans of the room, she spotted Clarkes mother, the former Chancellor, making her way over through the horde of sick people. To make the journey easier on the woman, Lexa moved as well to meet her in the middle. As she drew close, she could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Taking care of so many patients was taking its toll, and the brunette would be surprised if the healer hadn't been infected with the illness as well. Her drive impressed the commander.

"Abi, how bad is it?"

She wanted to understand the situation better, even if it delayed her getting to Clarke. The healer sighed, a light cough invading the heavy breath near the end.

"Bad, it seems to be an advanced or mutated version of influenza. I've never seen an illness like this, not when we were on the Ark at least."

The Commander nodded sympathetically. She understood the worry Abi held for her people, as well as the pain of not being able to protect them from all that could harm them.

"I will have a force of healers come to assist you."

Pausing, she swallowed.

"Please, could someone take me to Clarke?"

Abi started, almost as though she just remembered her daughter among the confusion of the day.

"Yes, I'll have Jackson take you, but he'll need to come right back. Lincoln is with her. He should be able to direct you from there."

Nodding in understanding, Lexa smiled in gratitude. Signalling for one of her captains, she ordered them to gather their healers to help the Skykru, while Abi called for Jackson. Having given orders to help where ever possible to her forces, she followed Jackson to Lockup.

The walk there was filled with silence. The younger healer was calm but obviously wary. He trusted the older Griffin, otherwise he wouldn't be guiding her so willingly, but he also had some reservations about her and her people's presence. _Justly so._ The balance of his obedience and caution was to be commended.

Reaching the cell, Jackson unlocked the door quickly, and bid her fair well in a quiet voice. Scanning through the chain links that made the wall of the cell, she could see her people laying on the floor and leaning against the cold walls, much like those of the Skykru in the dining hall. Swallowing the lump that had gathered in her throat, she entered.

At her entrance, eyes turned to her. Rather those that could. Many were too weak to even turn their heads, but at the moment she didn't care. All that Lexa could think about was finding Clarke. Her gaze scored across the room, searching for the mass of blond hair that belonged to the sky girl that had earned the commander's affection. A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her search.

"Heda, it is good to see you."

Turning, she saw Lincoln, standing tall, and obviously unaffected by the disease. Nodding, her eyes continued to scan the area. Warriors had begun to enter the cell to carry their people from their prison, filling the room more, making it more difficult to search.

"She is over there, against the wall."

Lincolns calm voice once again interrupted her search. His arm pointed to the back far corner. She nodded her thanks, hoping her eyes conveyed the gratitude she felt. She turned toward where he indicated.

"Careful Heda, she is not well."

He called after her before returning to his task of helping his people. His words worried her. A lump took root in her throat, choking the brunette. If the dining hall full of ill Skykru was bad after only being exposed to the illness briefly, she feared to think what it would do to someone who had had a much longer exposure.

Worming her way through the slowly thinning warriors, she found her objective. The blonde was slumped against the wall, breathing shallowly. A thin blanket was wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to keep out the cold. Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead, creating an unhealthy sheen on her already pale skin. Lexa kneeled beside her, hand coming up to cradle her burning cheek.

"Clarke?"

Her voice was quiet, but the ill girl stirred slightly at the sound. 'Good, she isn't beyond waking.' A breath of relief loosened the knot closing her throat. Brushing her thumb against Clarkes cheek bone, she tried again.

"Clarke, I need you to wake up so I can move you."

That was untrue, but she'd much rather the blonde be awake, even for a second, just so she would know the girl was truly alive. Clarkes eyelids fluttered briefly before cracking open to reveal clouded, tired blue eyes. A brief spark of recognition flickered behind the haze of illness.

"Are you awake, Clarke?"

A slow wheezing groan, a combination of a sigh and a whimper, was her response. Lexa's heart clenched, feeling physical pain at the sight of her love in pain. Wrapping the blanket tighter around the blonde's shoulders, the brunette slipped her arms carefully around the other girl then lifted her with ease. The Commander gripped her possessively, almost as if, should she let go, the healer would disappear from her arms.

Exiting the cell, Lexa spotted Lincoln leaning against the opposite wall. He moved to help before his commander stopped him.

"Go help take care of the rest of our people, Lincoln. I can take care of Clarke."

He nodded in understanding, then left to do as he was told. Once out of sight, Lexa gazed down at the girl in her arms. She was the picture of exhausted. The haze had returned to her eyes. It wouldn't be long before she returned to the void of sleep.

"I will take care of you until this passes, then we will figure out this Pike situation together."

An almost imperceptible nod was her response before Clarke rested her head against the brunette's chest.

"Rest well, Ai Hodness."

The endearment was spoken in a soft tone, just below a whisper. Readjusting her grip, the commander made her way through the metal halls of the Ark, determined to care for the girl in her arms. She would not lose her love again.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Earth Chapter 4

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for kiddies

Notes: A look into Lexa's head and how she's trying to decide what to do with the Sky people.

The Commander watched from the tents entrance as her people worked. Arkadia had been quickly transformed. Tents were set up in orderly lines, large tarps drawn up and over cooking stations, and tables piled high with herbs and medicine had been constructed in less than a day's time. Warriors had been sent out to hunt, messengers sent for more healers, and the healers already present had gotten to work immediately. The Skykru had been organized into groups and assigned to healers. Their weapons taken away and put under guard. There had been little protest at her orders. Every Warrior and Second had understood that the victory was theirs, and, as through tradition, it was required to treat fallen foes with respect. Thus, the people of Arkadia were now the Coalitions responsibility.

Sighing, the Commander turned away from the organized chaos that was occurring outside. The inside of her tent was dim, only a few candles dotted around the structure provided any light. Her throne sat off to the side in a corner, not needed now that the conflict was essentially resolved. A large table, half covered in maps, occupied the majority of the space, while over to the side a large curtain separated off a sleeping area. Very few things had been brought from Polis; only the essentials, leaving the tent barren and empty. Striding over to the separating curtain, she lifted the partition carefully to check on her guest.

Lexa's face softened at the sight of Clarke, pale but breathing, swaddled in furs and blankets. Her breathes were shallow and sounded pained. A cool damp cloth had been laid with care across her brow in an attempt to ward off the encroaching fever. Stepping closer, the brunette could see shivers rattle the blondes body. Sliding into the chair next to the cot, Lexa laid the back of her hand against the other girl's cheek. Fever still radiated off her in waves, but her overall temperature had seemed to have gone down.

Removing her hand, the brunette stood once again. Despite her desire to only care for Clarke, she had other duties to attend to. Donning her long coat, she exited the tent, heart clenching harder in worry the further she traveled from the blonde. When they had found the field of dead warriors, the Commander had felt betrayed. She had thought the relations between the Coalition and Arkadia had grown stronger with Kane's taking of the brand, and the death of Queen Nia, but it seemed her assumptions had been false. Lexa took comfort in the fact that Clarke hadn't been apart of it, despite her affiliation with Skykru. At the very least, it will give the grounds for a pardon, seeing as she had no knowledge of her people's actions. However, the blonde needed to survive this illness first.

Her last thought was sobering, bringing her attention back to the present. The Commander travelled across Arkadias grounds, stopping near the table Nyco sat at as he ground herbs with a pestle and mortar. Sitting across from the healer, she waited patiently for him to finish his task. The gentle scrape of the tools was relaxing, lulling the Commander into a calm state. Minutes pass without her realizing before the halting of the sound brings her back to awareness. The large man was packing up his tools, then he directed his attention to her.

" _What can I do for you, Heda?"_

Lexa sat up straighter in her chair, collecting her thoughts before speaking.

" _I would like a report on how Skykru are doing."_

The healer nodded and dragged a bundle of plants towards him. He began to pick small leaves off the bundle and placed them into piles as he spoke.

" _Well, Arkadia is definitely not ready for the Winter months. They have an alright store of food, but their medicine supply is low. They have few good blankets and they will freeze every time they step outside with the clothes they have now."_

The brunette nodded, storing the information for later. If the Coalition and the Sky people are able to come to an understanding, the Trikru would have to teach the Skykru their ways, otherwise, war wouldn't be the thing that kills them. Nyco continues.

" _As for how they are physically, the Sky healers have all finally fallen sick. Abi is not very happy about that. She keeps attempting to get up and help. The illness itself is rather common to those of the ground, but it seems, because they've never been in contact with it, it is quite deadly to sky people if left untreated. Three Skykru have already perished because they ignored the symptoms before we got here."_

The Commander frowned, worry for Clarke worming its way into her thoughts. She pushed it away and returned her focus to Nyco.

" _I am… deliberating on what to do with the Skykru. You have interacted with a few of its more common people and I would like your opinion."_

He nods, continuing his task of sorting herbs, but obviously thinking seriously on the matter. After a moment, he speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully.

" _The Sky people are proud. They thought themselves to be the last of their kind in the known universe, having only themselves to rely on. They have kept this mindset since coming to the ground, but many have attempted to reach out. The ones who have not are afraid. They seek to survive in the only way they know how, following those with a commanding presence. Ones such as Clarke, or that man, Pike. They follow in fear."_

The Commander nods, urging him to continue.

" _The common people are not to blame. Find those who committed the crime. Take blood where it is deserved."_

With his piece said, Nyco packs up the remaining herbs and takes his leave to check on his patients. After a parting nod signalling his ability to do as he pleases, Lexa returns to her tent. The healer had given her much to think about. Returning to her seat next to Clarkes bed, she digests his words. She lays her hand across the blonde's forehead, checking her fever, while she replaces the damp cloth that had been resting there with a fresh one. Satisfied that her illness had not gotten any worse, Lexa settled in to think.

The grounder way had always been "Jus drien, Jus draun." Blood will have blood. A punishment equal to the crime. The only difference would be that those punished would be more specific. Slowly, a plan formulated in the Commanders mind. Root out the guilty, and punish them equal for their individual crimes. However, she herself didn't know who the guilty was. _I need to speak with Abi. She would know._ Getting up from her chair, she heads toward the tents entrance, only to stop at the sound of shuffling and a groan. Whirling around, her eyes take in the sight of Clarke, groggy but awake, gazing up at her from under her furs.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Earth Chapter 5

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for Kiddies

Notes: I left y'all on a cliffhanger last time. Here's a new chapter to make up for it.

Clarke struggled to open her eyes. She felt weak. Her breathing was ragged and she felt shivers up and down her spine. A comforting weight was laid atop her, body nestled into a nest of softness. While her discomfort from the illness still permeated every part of her, where ever she was laying was ten times better than the cold hard floor of Lock Up. Drawing in a steeling breathe, she cracked her eyes open.

Despite the dim lighting, the sudden brightness after being unconscious for so long made her head pound. Blinking a few times to lessen the pain, she examined her surroundings. She lay in a bed of furs, blankets drawn up to her nose. A curtain separates the sleeping area from what she assumes was the rest of a tent. A small gap in the barrier reveals a larger area, half a table is within view as well as a small portion of the tents entrance. Returning her gaze back to the sleeping area, she sees a low chair, empty, beside her bed, and a small table on the other side of it. A pitcher, a cup and a bowl sat on the table. Craning her head as far as it would allow, before exhaustion returned it to her pillow, she managed to spot a wooden chest near the foot of the cot. Lifting her hand slowly, she felt the damp cloth, now warm, resting on her forehead. Tucking her arm back under the blankets, she burrowed back down into their softness. A feverish fog had descended on her mind, making it difficult to think, but she knew someone would come and check on her eventually.

She didn't have to wait long. The entrance to the tent was moved aside, more light streaming in, as someone came in. The harsh light forced the ill girl to shut her eyes tight, making her unable to see who had entered. She hears the sound of the curtain moving, and the creak of the chair. A gentle, but calloused hand is laid across her forehead as the cloth is taken away. The hand is gentle and soothing, Clarke almost whines when it is taken away and then replaced with a new, colder, cloth. The cold soothes her fever, clearing her heat idled mind enough to attempt a discrete look at her caretaker.

Cracking her eyes carefully, only looking through her eyelashes, she sees Lexa. Her coat had been discarded over the back of the chair she rested on. Even sitting on such a simple structure, she made it look like a throne. One leg resting on top of the other, she was obviously deep in thought, brow furrowed in concentration. Her shoulders were tense. Clarke recognized her slumped form as the position she took when she was drowning in responsibility, planning and worry. Clarke observed the other girl, still unaware of the ill girl's wakefulness. She hunched further, pressing her face into her hands and rubbed at her eyes. The shift in posture made the older girl look older still. Her exhaustion was evident.

Lexa, heaving a sigh, suddenly stood from her chair, grabbing her coat and swung it back over her shoulders. Not wanting her to leave, Clarke attempted to sit up, to call out, but only a groan escaped her lips as she flopped uselessly back against the furs. Luckily, it seemed to be enough to draw Lexa's attention. Pausing at the partition to the main tent, the brunette turned, hopeful eyes looking to the bed.

"Clarke…"

Lexa gasped her name as she fell to her knees next to the blonde's head. A shaking, gentle hand cupped her jaw. A small smile tugged at Clarkes lips at the care and love the normally stoic girl was showing.

"Hey."

She rasped, throat dry from the hours spent unconscious. Lexa's thumb gently brushed along her cheekbone, almost as though she couldn't believe she was really awake. Shaking herself from her moment of disbelief, the brunette removed her hand, much to Clarkes disappointment, and grabbed the pitcher on the table. After pouring water into the cup, she set the pitcher down and moved to help the ill girl sit up.

"You need to drink; you've been asleep for almost two days."

Clarke started at that. Two days? She had been asleep for almost forty-eight hours. With Lexa's help, she sat up, supported by the other girl. Her muggy thoughts prevented her from continuing her train of thought. The cup of water was brought to her lips. Drinking with a small amount of assistance, she felt better. The water cleared her throat as well as lifted a bit more of the fog that prevented clear comprehension. The only things she could really be certain of at this point were that, the illness had taken its toll, and Lexa, beautiful Lexa, was taking care of her. The brunette laid her back down carefully, brushing her hand against her forehead as she replaces the cool cloth.

"Your fever seems to be almost gone. It was worryingly high for the first day."

Clarke nodded, relaxing back into the furs. Knowing Lexa, that probably meant that she had been 'worryingly' close to death. The brunette sat back in her chair, turning it so she could face the bed. Clarke reached out and took her hand where it had been resting limply in her lap.

"It is almost gone now, and that's all that matters."

Her words were meant to comfort, and when Lexa's tense shoulders relaxed slightly, it seemed she succeeded at least a little bit. Now awake and comfortable, she turned her thoughts to what was happening outside. She had been asleep for two days. A lot can happen in that time.

"Lexa, what's going on outside?"

The small amount of reprieve Lexa's shoulders had gotten from being relaxed soon ended as her muscles coiled back into their tense state once again. Looking at their joined hands, the older girl began anxiously playing with the blonde girl's fingers, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think now is the time for planning. You've been sleeping for so long, you need to-"

"Lexa."

Clarkes tone had become firm, commanding. It surprised Lexa into meeting her gaze. Despite being physically weak, her eyes were strong. Mouth set in a grim line, she waited for the other girl's response. Lexa sighed before squaring her shoulders and delivering her report.

"Two days ago myself and the army of the twelve clans came with the intention of attacking Arkadia. When we arrived there were no guards, and we were able to enter easily. We found the majority of your people gathered in the mess hall, most having come down with the illness or starting to show symptoms. Kane, already too weak to move told me where you were. I met with your mother, and agreed to have a force of healers assist her. She then had a man, Jackson, I believe take me to you and the people Arkadia had captured."

Lexa breathed a heavy sigh before continuing, once again avoiding meeting Clarkes eyes.

"I had to treat the situation as a surrender. The guns have been seized, and, for now, the Skykru are under the custody of the Commander and the army of the twelve clans, but eventually blood must be answered. For the past two days I've had healers working around the clock to save as many of your people as they can, but once they are healed…"

Lexa stopped, worried what the blonde's response would be. A gentle, but weak hand tips her head back up. Clarkes gaze is soft, understanding.

"Lexa, I know you've done the best you can. Honestly, this is better than we could have hoped for."

Lexa had done what she could in the circumstances given to her, and Clarke knew that now. Living among the Trikru and in Polis had taught Clarke much about their ways. It gave her understanding and acceptance for the actions taken in the past as well as the actions Lexa was taking now.

"What will happen once everyone's well?"

Lexa had continued playing with her hand again, lightly massaging her knuckles and gently tracing the lines of her palm. The response was so soft she almost didn't hear.

"I don't know yet."

The older girl murmured. She looked uncertain. Clarke sighed, conceding that talking about this now wasn't the best time.

"We don't have to talk about it, but soon, before people start really walking around and becoming restless."

The brunette nodded, accepting of these terms. Placing Clarkes hand back on the bed, Lexa moved to grab her coat again.

"I need to go speak with Abby, as well as find Nyco so I can get some medicine to hopefully fully rid you of this fever. I wont be gone long."

Clarke nodded in acceptance as she saw the persona of the Commander slip onto the other girls face. She had duties to attend to, she couldn't always stay with Clarke.

"Alright, do what you have to, I'll be waiting."

Clarke watched as she left, a small smile gracing her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Earth Chapter 6

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for kiddies

Notes: This is almost 3000 words so y'all better be happy. I'm basically basing Clarke and Lexa's relationship and interactions on what I personally would want in a relationship. They're gonna have a healthy relationship dammit! Italics are Trigdasleng.

Lexa exited the tent with a slight spring in her step. Clarke was awake. The first time a healer had examined the sky girl, she had said that once she woke up, her chances of survival were much higher, but the longer she slept, the grimmer her chances would become. Luckily, she had indeed woken up. The path she had chosen through camp brought her outside of the tent where the Skykru healers were confined. Kane had also been placed with them due to Abby sharing in the leading of the Sky people. Their tent was positioned near the warrior's tents. A place of safety, as well as imprisonment. Depending on how their conversation goes, it could be one or the other. The guard positioned outside nodded to his Heda and opened the entrance for her.

Stepping inside, she tried her best to maintain a professional air, but inside, all she could feel was pity. Kane and Abby had been lain near the door. Abby was laying down on her cot, breathing ragged, while Kane in the next bed over, was propped up by a pile of furs and blankets, obviously the stronger of the two. _It makes sense._ She thought. _He succumbed to the illness long before her so he is further into recovery._ Two commanding figures, used to power, and they were at the mercy of their perceived enemy. A frustrating position. Dragging a chair from the corner of the tent, she sat between their cots, leaning forward so she wasn't towering over Abby. A subtle attempt to show she wanted them to be equals.

"I need to speak with both of you."

She tried to keep her tone quiet and neutral. She knew they wouldn't attack her, but hoped they would be more forthcoming with information if she didn't show any signs of aggression, or lorded her power over them.

"Are you well enough, or would you like me to come back at another time?"

Choice giving, works well on both children and politicians. It was one of the few lessons her mother had taught her before she had been taken to Polis to train as a Nightblood. Give someone a choice, and it made them feel as though they had some form of control. With children it prevented them from becoming too rebellious because they felt they had a part in the decision making. With politicians, it lessened the chance of them considering other options. She hoped it would work just as well in this situation. Kane responded first.

"I'm alright, but Abby…"

He turned to gaze at her, questioning and projecting his worry with only one look. The former Chancellor huffed, and struggled to push herself up. Lexa restrained herself from helping, knowing the older woman wouldn't appreciate it. With a little assistance from Kane, Abby manages to sit up.

"What do you need to speak to us about?"

The older woman attempted to sound formal and strong, but was undermined when a large cough interrupted her. Handing her a glass of water, Kane continued for her.

"What is it you need, Commander?"

Lexa nodded, grateful that they were willing to cooperate.

"First, I would like to inform you that Clarke has woken up and is recovering."

Before she could continue, Abby attempted to get up off the bed, obviously wanting to see her daughter. Lexa moved forward, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed. Another wave of pity washed over her at how little effort it took to push the stubborn healer back down, but she kept it from showing on her face.

"She is resting, as should you. Once you are both stronger, I would be more than willing to reunite you both, but for now, I need us to talk business."

Abby nodded grudgingly, accepting that she talked sense. Kane's face held relief at the fact that he didn't have to be the one to talk her down. Lexa continued.

"I need to discuss what will happen once Skykru is well. My people once again call for blood because of a massacre, and you are all in no shape to fight. I've been able to quell these calls temporarily, but they will not quiet for long. I am willing to believe that some of you disagreed with that man, Pikes, plan for an attack, while I am also willing to believe that many follow in fear, but blood still must answer blood. As with what happened with the one named Finn, I am willing to only take the guilty, and spare the innocent."

Kane and Abby shared a look, silently debating with each other. They seemed to almost argue with just their eyes, before Abby seemed to concede with a huff. Kane turned back to the Commander to respond.

"Very well, seeing as how resisting last time was a poor decision, but what why would you need to speak to us about that?"

Lexa gripped her knees as she prepared to answer. She knows it would be foolish to assume they would see her as weak due to ignorance, but the thought still bothered her.

"To be completely honest, I do not know who the guilty are. Obviously the one known as Pike, and Bellamy Blake, but with any others I am not privy to their identities. That is why I have come to you."

The two council members once again silently deliberated. They looked uncertain despite their previous agreement.

"I promise no harm will come to them until a trial is held. Some of their crimes are greater than others. This I do know."

This seemed to satisfy them, both nodding their heads.

"We will get you a list within the next few days."

Kane replied. He turned back to Abby and added.

"It seems we will have to hold another election."

At this the Commander paused. She had hoped to avoid this conversation until Clarke was well enough to help her explain. She knew that sometimes the Clans version of English and the Skykrus were different with the meanings of some words, so she wanted someone who knew the situation and would be able to explain it clearly. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that would be the case.

"I am sorry, Kane, Abby, but until we know that we can trust you, the Coalition will be putting someone they know will abide by Clan law as the person who rules Skykru. The massacre can not be ignored, as well as the fact that my men have told me you are all sorely underprepared for Winter. Until we know that you understand our laws and abide by them, we can not let you rule yourselves."

Before either could protest, she continued.

"Of course, we have no desire to enslave you. My ultimate goal after this illness is over and done with is to get you all self-sufficient as well as taught our ways as quickly as possible. The sooner that happens the sooner you may have your election."

Abby was seething, while Kane looked at his lap, resigned. The man seemed to figure out that they were not the ones in control anymore, while the healer was resisting as usual.

"You can't do that!"

Abby hissed.

"We have a right to self determination. We aren't children who need to be taught anything!"

The Commander leveled her with a glare. The older woman had obviously not grasped the severity of the entire situation. It grated on her nerves as she felt her face become a stony mask of angry calm. It seemed this woman needed to know her place or there would be problems.

"What makes you think you have a choice? You come down in your Ark, into Trikru lands, and I let you stay, have a piece of territory to call your own. I spared your people, bar the murderer, after the boy, Finn, killed eighteen innocents. I allowed you to enter my Coalition, as well as pick your own leader, and what do you Sky People do? Murder three hundred of my warriors. Warriors sent to protect you. We come to acquire justice for those deaths, finding all of you too weak to even stand, and what do we do? I have my people care for you, offer you teachings to help you survive, and you hiss in my face that you do not need it when you are obviously outmatched and unprepared. You do not deserve to be in control, Abby Kom Skykru, if you are so blind as to reject every kindness I offer you and your people."

The Commander was seething. The only thing keeping her from killing the healer for her defiance was the fact that Clarke would be angry. Or worse, disappointed. Breathing deeply, she shut her eyes, trying to regain control of herself. Opening her eyes once again, she found Kane and a thoroughly cowed Abby staring at her. Grinding her teeth, she swung around toward the tents entrance. As she left, she threw one last comment over her shoulder.

"Listen well, Abby kom Skykru, because I will say this once. If Clarke was not your daughter, you would have been dead long before now. You owe your life to her."

The Commander didn't look back to see their reactions. She stepped out of the tent, breathing in the cool air of the coming evening to soothe her rage. She knew the irritation she felt was much greater than the situation called for but she couldn't help it as it bubbled angrily in her stomach. She composed her features as she walked back into the bustle of the camp. She needed to find Nyco still, and walking about, clearly angered, would do nothing good for her men's morale, or their perceptions of the Sky People.

She found the healer near the mess tent, handing out medicine mixtures to take with dinner directly to the patients well enough to walk themselves. There were a surprising number, although none she recognized. Striding up to the table, she once again, for the second time that day, waited patiently for the man to finish his task. The hum of conversation was low, but still irritated her already frayed nerves, as it streamed from the mess tents entrance. At this point, all she wanted to do was go back to her tent and sit with Clarke. The blonde always knew what to say to calm her down. However, this task was for the previously mentioned blonde, so she had no choice but to wait. Once the last patient had received their medicine, the healer turned to her, eyebrow raised.

" _Coming to see me twice in a day, Heda? Someone might begin to suspect something_."

His joke warmed her, easing the tension she felt coursing through her body. She couldn't help but give him a small smile in response.

" _I have come for some medicine for Clarke, she has woken up, but still has a small fever."_

The older man nodded, turning to search his table for the right vial. Plucking one from a pile of equally similar looking vials, he handed it to her.

" _This should help with the fever, as well as make her sleep. Use only a portion of the vial each day until it is gone. It should make her sleep quickly so it is best if she takes it in the evening."_

Lexa nodded her understanding as she listened intently. Thinking their exchange done, she turned to go, but she felt a light touch on her shoulder, drawing her back.

" _Heda, I know you wish to return to Clarke, but I have a few concerns about a certain patient that I feel can not wait."_

Nyco spoke in a low tone, to ensure no one else hears. Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded her head to tell him to continue.

" _There is this man, Jaha, they call him. I believe you met him at least once before when the Skykru first came down. He has every sign of the fever, with an unatural pallor, sweating, shivers, yet he walks around and talks as though he is unaffected. I have watched him for the past few days, but I cannot understand how he is doing these things. It is unnatural and it worries me."_

The healer, normally so composed in most situations, had fear in his eyes, giving away how serious he believed this revelation was. Lexa nodded, understanding. If this man was acting as an able bodied person would, yet his body was indeed being ravaged by sickness, then it was worth looking in to, even if there was some harmless explanation.

" _I agree, that is odd. I will have him investigated."_

Nyco leaned back, sighing in relief.

" _Thank you, Heda, you put my worries at ease, knowing you believe me."_

The younger girl thanked him for the information, and made her way back to her tent, the vial of medicine tight in her grasp. Before entering, she called for a trusted guard to look into the Jaha matter, discreetly.

Entering quietly, she noticed two bowls of stew, still steaming with warmth, had been placed on her map table. For the last few days, her guards had been kind enough to bring her food without prompting while she waited at Clarkes side. Now that the blonde was awake however, she really should start retrieving her own meals as well as Clarkes. Grabbing both bowls, she carefully entered the partitioned off section of the tent. Clarke lay on her side, turned away from the opening, but rolled over as Lexa placed down the food. She was clearly stronger than when she woke up if she could move about the bed under her own power.

"Hey, you took a while."

Lexa smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize, talking with your mother and Kane took longer than expected, as did retrieving your medicine."

Clarke reached for her hand as she sat down, which the brunette gladly gave. The blonde massaged her knuckles soothingly.

"It's alright, I was just teasing. How did it go?"

Lexa looked away guiltily. She could keep the altercation between herself and Clarkes mother a secret but she felt she had kept enough secrets from the blonde as is. The brunette knew Clarke was still rebuilding the trust she had in her, and she had no desire to compromise that now, even if it felt unnecessary to tell her. Thus, she decided to be honest, stuttering all the while.

"I… um… may have said that if Abby were not your mother, I would have killed her…"

Clarke looked at her with an incredulous expression, obviously equally surprised that she'd been honest and at her described actions.

"What brought that on? I know you don't make idle threats, so she must have said something that really pissed you off royally."

Lexa nodded, and recounted their conversation, trying to keep it as accurate as she could remember. The elder healer may have really irritated her, but Lexa didn't want to demonize Clarkes own mother. After her description of events, she felt slightly ashamed at her actions. She could admit that she maybe over reacted a little bit. But only a little. After she finished speaking, Clarke laid back, pressing herself into the bed and groaned in frustration.

"Mom, why?"

The question was obviously not for Lexa to answer. Rubbing her thumb on the back of the blonde's hand in small circles, she waited for Clarke to calm her roiling emotions. After a moment, Clarke turned back to face the brunette.

"I understand why you said what you did. I think she needed to hear it."

Lexa allowed a small smile to grace her face, glad that Clarke wasn't angry with her.

"Is there anything else that happened? Anything I should know?"

Clarke prompted, hoping for any information from outside. Lexa's thoughts flew to the man Nyco mentioned, Jaha. He was an odd case, but she didn't want to worry Clarke if it was unneeded. Deciding to tell her as such, the older girl responded.

"There was a concern made by Nyco about one of your people. I am having it investigated, but it could be nothing. If it is something, you will be the first to know. I promise."

Sensing Lexa's unwillingness to talk about the subject, Clarke let it drop. Her stomach rumbled moments later, drawing giggles from both girls. The brunette laughed lightly at the sound, letting go of the blonde's hand, she retrieved the bowls of stew.

"I also have some medicine from Nyco to take after you eat. It should help you sleep."

Lexa managed to contain her chuckles as she handed a bowl to Clarke. They ate in comfortable silence, basking in the easiness of the atmosphere as their hungry stomachs slowly filled. Once finished, Lexa cleared the bowls and handed Nyco's vial to the younger girl, relaying the healer's instructions. Taking a small sip before handing it back to Lexa, the blonde gagged at the taste.

"Oh wow, that tastes awful."

Lexa laughed at the other girls disgusted expression, recalling a time when she too, had to take a healer's vile concoctions.

"Yes, but it will get rid of the fever, and it will help you sleep. Now lay back and rest."

The blonde did as the other girl said, laying back as a yawn escaped her mouth. The serum really was fast acting, making her eyes droop. The last thing she heard before falling into the depths of sleep was Lexa's voice.

"Sleep Clarke, you will feel better in the morning."

Endnote: If you wanna talk fanfic, feel free to hit me up at my tumblr, blog/gillytweed.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Earth Chapter 7

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for Kiddies (K)

Notes: Clarke and Lexa have an emotional conversation, and the plot progresses, I guess.

Clarke picked at the furs under her restlessly. It had been three days since she had woken up. She was bored as hell. Lexa had been able to keep her company rather often surprisingly. The brunette had explained that it was because the camp had already been set up and everyone was rather self-sufficient in their duties once they were established. The Commander only really needed to do a round of checks about once a day and everything else was fine unless an emergency happened. Unfortunately, it was now during the time where Lexa had to go check the camp. She generally brought food back with her, which was a plus, but that didn't stop the blonde from feeling the urge to repeatedly slam her head against the wooden post holding up the tent while she was gone. She needed to get up, go somewhere, and do… something. Just something that wasn't sit idly and slowly go insane.

Granted, the last few days with Lexa had been nice. They'd talked about everything and nothing. The brunette would tell her small things she'd seen while out and about, although nothing substantial. Things like how Raven and a few other Skykru had finally started moving around outside, how Octavia had commandeered Lincoln as her primary mode of transport while she was too weak to walk, and how her mother had been able to go back to helping, although with little things like grinding herbs.

In their conversations, they'd share small things about themselves, like Clarkes love for art, and Lexa had shared that she enjoyed swimming when she had the time. Clarke had asked about the large amount of candles she had seen in the other girl's room. Lexa had blushed and looked away, mumbling that she enjoyed how they smelled.

The blonde was drawn out of her thoughts as the sound of the tent flap being opened distracted her. The tent had a wooden floor placed underneath it, seeing as it was meant to be relatively long term, and the stomping of boots on the boards drew her from the sectioned off sleeping area. While she was still weak, she was able to get up and walk around for short distances if she didn't rush. Lifting the partition, Clarkes eyes landed on Lexa, hair and coat slightly damp from the drizzle of rain that had started outside. The older girl was hunched over, attempting to take her boots off to spare the floor the mud they would surely track in. In one hand she held a burlap bag. Steam as well as the scent of cooked meats wafted off the sack, making Clarkes stomach rumble softly.

She watched her for a moment, unseen and unnoticed. The older girl struggled with the boots leather ties, balancing on one foot gracefully, the muscles in her leg flexing subtly under the fabric of her pants, fitted snuggly to her frame. Her face turned down to the floor; the light from the candles dotting the tent sharpened the lines of her face, but further softened the already gentle curves. An overwhelming desire to draw the beautiful sight that was before her washed over the blonde, but was quickly interrupted as another low rumble came from her stomach.

Crossing over to her quietly, Clarke drew Lexa's attention by taking the bag from her, freeing her other hand, and over to the table, now cleared of maps, in the centre of the room. Returning to the brunette, who had managed to get her boots off, the blonde helped her remove the damp and heavy jacket from her shoulders, and placed it over the back of a chair near one of the braziers that had been brought to help ward off the encroaching chill of Autumn.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Clarke."

Lexa mumbled. She had been out a bit longer than usual today and was obviously tired. Clarke rolled her eyes and gently guided the brunette to the table. Sitting down, they served themselves. Delicious cuts of thoroughly spiced roasted meat, had been wrapped in cloth, along with juicy steamed vegetables and a loaf of soft warm bread. Along with the entire ensemble was a corked clay bottle of some type of juice. When she drank it, the flavour splashed over her tongue deliciously. It tasted as though it were a mix of late summer strawberries and blueberries.

"You were out a bit longer than normal, everything alright?"

She asked while still trying to concentrate on her food. She didn't want Lexa to feel pressured to answer her. The gentle sounds of a knife cutting meat slowly stopped, making her lift her eyes.

"Lexa?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Everything's fine, a few warriors got into a disagreement on how best to cook the meat tonight. Somehow it escalated to the point where I had to deal with it and not a Captain or a General. As much as I love my people, I sometimes wish they could deal with things themselves."

Lexa slowly went back to eat, but Clarke watched her for another few moments. She was obviously troubled by something, but Clarke was unsure what. Lexa had opened up to her in the last few days, even more than before Mount Weather and she didn't want that to stop now. She still felt some strong emotions, anger, betrayal, at what happened at the Mountain, but in time she anticipated that they would fade so long as they remained honest with each other. It made Clarke happy that the brunette trusted her enough with her feelings, and gave her hope that their strained relationship would become more stable in time.

"Lex, talk to me, what's wrong?"

She didn't want to push her, but she also didn't want the older girl to stew in negative emotions. The brunette clenched her jaw, looking like she was warring within herself. Clarke rested a hand on Lexa's clenched fist, removing the knife from her grasp and setting it aside before entwining their fingers.

"Lex?"

The brunette swallowed and looked away before answering. Remorse seemed to slough off of the other girl in waves. So strong that Clarke was certain that others outside the tent must feel it as well.

"I wish sometimes that my people could care for themselves, but… I feel like I'm betraying them when I think that. It is my duty to care for and serve my people. To think otherwise feels like a betrayal to them and my duty as Heda."

Lexa's eyes were filled with sorrow and uncertainty, making Clarkes heart constrict in her chest. The brunette had been called to lead when she was young, selflessness and servitude to her people had been literally beat into her throughout her long years of training, leaving her with a deep sense of guilt whenever any of her thoughts even suggested against it. It made Clarke feel a stabbing sadness for the other girl. Bringing her other hand forward to wrap around their entwined ones, she urged Lexa to look at her and tried to offer reassurance.

"It is not betrayal to want your people to have self-sufficiency. If anything, it shows you want a better future for them. Don't feel guilty for believing that they can do better."

The brunette gave her a sad smile, looking not entirely convinced, but it was a start. Before either could say anything else, a deep voice called in Trigdasleng from outside the tent.

" _Heda, I bring news."_

Separating their hands, Lexa straightened, her face becoming indifferent and stony. The transformation saddened Clarke, despite its necessity.

" _You may enter."_

A warrior entered the tent quickly, shaking rain from his body and hair. It was the warrior that she had sent to investigate the man, Jaha. He must be here to make his report. Lexa stood to meet him.

" _Julius, have you come to make your report?"_

Julius bowed.

" _I have, Heda, and I believe you were right to worry."_

Straightening, he caught sight of Clarke, still sitting at the table.

" _Heda, maybe we I should give you my report in a more private setting?"_

The Commander turned to look at Clarke briefly, then turned back to her warrior responding in English.

"No, you may make the report in front of Wanheda. It concerns her people also."

At the mention of Wanheda and the sudden switch to English, Clarke stood. Walking slowly over to stand just behind Lexa, she felt a tinge of worry shoot through her.

"As you wish, Heda."

Julius straightened, hands behind his back and stared respectfully ahead.

"Three days ago, you ordered me to watch and investigate the man known as Thelonious Jaha. He was an anomaly to the other patients, looking sickly and paler than normal, just like the rest of them, but walking around and acting as though he were unhindered. In the coming days I watched him, his routines, and the people he talked to. He seemed to be preaching at times, he mentioned the City of Light, about taking away pain. Thus far no one has listened. He offered them small stones called Keys. Tonight I finally managed to get a hold of one, and I believe you should see it, Heda."

Julius held out his hand, showing a small translucent blue chip, an infinity symbol printed on both sides. Clarke looked at it in confusion, taking it to get a closer look. Meanwhile, Lexa had stiffened beside her.

"Why is the symbol of the Commander doing on these 'Keys'?"

Julius bowed low.

"I do not know, Heda."

The Commander clenched her jaw and instructed her warrior.

"Detain Jaha and confiscate any more of these 'Keys' that he may have, as well as send for Titus. He should have more knowledge on this matter."

Julius quickly left the tent to follow his orders, leaving Clarke to look at a visibly worried and tense Lexa.

"Lexa, what is the Symbol of the Commander?"

To Clarke, it looked like the symbol of the Thirteenth Station, Polaris, that she'd seen in the history books they'd used on the Ark for school. It was so long ago that it made her heart ache, but she pushed it away to focus on the matter at hand.

"The symbol is that of Becca Prim Heda. The first Commander, who descended from the sky while the world burned."

Clarke nodded, making her way back to sit at the table. Despite being stronger, she still tired easily and she was feeling it as the small rush she had gotten from hearing some form of news died down.

"The symbol looks a lot like the one used by the Thirteenth Station before it was destroyed, and this also looks like a computer chip. Do you think it could be of the old world?"

Lexa came to sit at the table as well, picking up her knife and fiddling with it to calm her nerves, just as she had when they first met.

"Possibly. Could it be from this Thirteenth station of yours? Maybe it crashed like your Ark?"

The blonde shook her head, turning the chip over in her palm.

"No, it was destroyed. There was a video recording that they showed in class."

Lexa nodded her head, not understanding what a 'video' was, but trusted that what Clarke said was true. Trying to think of other possibilities, she began to pace. After a few moments of discarding ideas, she paused and sighed.

"Well, it is late and we can't do anything without more information. I suggest we sleep. Titus will be here by the end of the day after tomorrow if he takes the fastest horse available."

The blonde nodded, feeling her eyes begin to droop in tiredness. Standing and stretching, she padded over to the sleeping area. Placing the chip on the table next to the bed, she prepared to sleep, slipping off the outer sweater she had taken to wearing to ward off the cold. Leaning just out of the curtain she called to Lexa.

"I'm going to bed."

The brunette had yet to move, twirling the knife between her fingers distractedly as she stared into space, thinking.

"Alright, good night, Clarke. Sleep well."

The blonde watched her for a moment, knowing she was thinking about the chip. For a moment, Clarke considered breaking her from her thoughts, but another wave of tiredness pushed her to lay down on the furs piled atop the bed. Breathing deeply after sipping her medicine, she soon slipped into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Earth Chapter 8

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be wary (K+)

Notes: This is honestly the fluffiest chapter I can produce, yet I still manage to slip a small amount of Angst in there. Small warning for nudity, its not really described but if anyone is particularly sensitive to it be careful while reading.

Lexa sighed, disgruntled, as she entered the tent she and Clarke shared. The light rain had turned into a storm overnight, with a heavy down pour and rumblings of thunder in the distance. The Commander had unfortunately been forced to get up at the unholy hours before dawn to help organize the moving of several groups of Skykru into secured areas in the Ark. The moving of these groups had become necessary due to their tents not being water proofed in time for the torrential downpour. This had resulted in the brunette becoming a bit grumpy and just wanting to go back to the tent.

She knew that moving everyone into the Ark would be easier in the long run. There would be less need for tents, and blankets and other such resources, but she also couldn't risk her warriors and healers in a place they knew little about with the people that were, by technical definition, their prisoners.

Stomping and shaking slightly, she tried to get as much of the rain water off as she could without dropping the basket of food she held in her arms. Today the cook tents had made a warm porridge with slices of dried fruit and sugar mixed in for lunch, and, with any luck, there wouldn't be anymore need for the leadership of the Heda today, so she would have the opportunity to enjoy the evening with Clarke.

A shuffling sound turned her attention from the removal of her boots. Looking up, her gaze was filled with the sight of Clarke, leaning against one of the tent poles, and rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. She wore a pair of Lexa's loose cotton pants, and a shirt that had the sleeves so long that they went over her hands. The adorable sight made the brunettes heart melt and had her chest glowing with warmth.

"Hello, Clarke, did I wake you?"

The blonde looked up with bleary eyes. Seeing the bulky basket, she came over to help as she responded.

"No, I was awake already. You left early today, is everything alright?"

The brunette nodded, taking off her coat and laying it across a chair.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just a few of the tents weren't water proofed in time for this storm, so I had to go coordinate the moving of several tents worth of people into the Ark."

A rumble of thunder rolled across the heavens as she joined Clarke at the table. The blonde flinched at the loud noise, still unused to the roaring of nature. The sight made Lexa want to bundle the blonde into her arms and never let go.

"Well, so long as everyone's alright. Although, this storm is a little inconvenient. I was hoping to go have a shower tonight."

Lexa nodded, understanding. The blonde had had few opportunities to get clean since becoming sick, and the older girl knew it was beginning to get on her nerves. As she helped set out the bowls of steaming porridge, an idea struck Lexa.

"I could see if I can get the large tub that is generally brought on long campaigns carried to the tent. It'll take a while to fill but you will have the opportunity to be clean?"

As she finished speaking, Clarke whipped her head up from where she was pouring out their drinks. Setting the bottle of juice down, she grabbed Lexa by the arms.

"Holy shit, please."

Confused at the use of the expletive but understanding that Clarke indeed wanted a bath, she patted the blondes shoulder and made her way to the tents entrance, calling for a guard. Within minutes the large wooden tub had been brought. Technically it was a communal tub for smaller groups of warriors, but due to the Arks still functioning shower systems, it had thus far gone unused. After setting up a pot of water to heat up on the large brazier, the pair sat down to eat.

The fruit and porridge warmed the brunettes stomach, stopping the shivers that had started due to being outside. They ate in comfortable silence until the tell tale hiss of boiling water had Lexa going over to the large pot and dumping it into the tub. Refilling it from the rain barrel just outside the tents entrance, she returned it to heat on the brazier's hot coals. This cycle repeated, eat, dump water, refill, return to eating, for a good hour until the tub was full of warm, steaming, water.

Having finished eating long before the water was ready, Clarke retrieved a small kit, filled with soap, a few wash clothes, and a comb, from the chest in the sleeping area. Lexa watched as the blonde walked slowly back and forth, retrieving the kit, new fresh clothes and a large fluffy towel. After scrapping the last few bites of the meal from her bowl, she rose to help the younger girl as she struggled to move the foldable changing screen from the corner where it lay. Placing the screen strategically between the tub and the tent entrance, Lexa walked towards the sleeping area.

"I will give you some privacy; call me should you need assistance."

The brunette paused as Clarke's voice immediately called her back.

"Um, about that, could you help me wash my hair? I'm still having problems lifting my arms for long periods of time."

Lexa froze, her face heating as she realized what helping would entail. Taking a deep, calming breathe, she returned to the tub, standing on the other side of the partition from the tub.

"Of course, Clarke. Just tell me when you need assistance."

She hoped her voice sounded as steady as she imagined, although it wouldn't really matter with how hard her heart was beating. The brunette was certain that the hammering beat could be heard for miles and it only increased as the sounds of clothes hitting the floor reached her ears. She felt the urge to slap herself. She was Heda for spirits sake. She had seen nude bodies before. Now shouldn't be any different.

"Alright, come here, please."

Lexa felt as though her heart stopped as she slowly walked around the screen. Clarkes back was to her, but the expanse of exposed skin still made her swallow nervously. She may have seen nude bodies, but it had always been in a post-combat situation. Dead bodies, stripped of their armour and weapons, waiting to be burned was very different from seeing the girl who owned her heart sitting nude in a bath, and she was a fool if she tried to convince herself it was remotely the same thing. Averting her eyes, she knelt beside the tub, behind Clarke.

"Um, where is the soap?"

The bar suddenly appeared in front of her face, catching her by surprise and causing her to reel back slightly, catching herself with hands. What surprised her more was the fact that Clarke had twisted around in the tub, leaning on the edge, her chest hidden behind the lip of the tub, and rested her face on her folded arms.

"If you're uncomfortable, I can try to manage on my own. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to."

Lexa straightened up, blushing slightly as she tried to recover from her momentary lapse in composure.

"No, no, it's fine. I can do it."

Clarke gave her a critical look as her voice cracked.

"If you're sure…"

With that the blonde turned around, giving Lexa a clear view of her back once more. Before her face had a chance to heat up again however, her eyes were drawn to three parallel scars running the length of the younger girl's shoulder. The wound was healed but was obviously a newer injury if the pinkish colouring to the scars were any indication. Reaching a hand forward, Lexa lightly touched the raised scar tissue, making the blonde shiver.

"What did this?"

Her question was quiet, and she almost thought Clarke didn't hear her with how long she paused before answering.

"A panther, during my three months away from Arkadia. It happened the day before Roan found me actually."

Gently, Lexa traced the three scars, guilt filling her being.

"Another thing I couldn't protect you from…"

The comment was quiet but filled with remorse and thick with regret. The brunettes' eyes roamed over Clarkes back again, looking for more injuries that had thus far gone unseen. There were a few small pale scars, scratches and nicks that had healed well, and long before the blonde had been brought to Polis. Lexa traced each of these scars as well, allowing herself to feel all the shame and guilt she had forced away for so long. Slowly, Clarke turned around in the tub, once again resting her arms and head on the wooden edge.

"Hey, none of that now. They're healed and you're here now. You can't change the past, Lex, and I don't want you to try. Now, come on, the waters gonna get cold."

The rest of the bath went quickly. Lexa washed and brushed the younger girl's hair thoroughly, blushing only slightly as the guilt still weighed heavily in her stomach. Once finished, the brunette turned, giving Clarke the privacy needed to finish washing, dry off and change into fresh clothes. Once changed, Lexa ushered the other girl to bed, saying she would join her once she emptied the tub.

After throwing buckets of water out onto the already drenched earth, she dragged the tub over to the corner of the tent to dry near the brazier, and stored the changing screen in its proper place. Padding over to the sleeping area, she half expected to find the blonde already asleep. Once she'd taken Nyco's medicine, Clarke would drop off in seconds, but today she was wide awake, patiently waiting for the older girl.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?"

She inquired. The fever might be gone but the healer's instructions were clear; finish the bottle even if the symptoms were gone. Clarke smiled at her concern.

"I finished the last of it last night."

Her concerns laid to rest, Lexa sat in the chair she had been occupying for the past several nights, settling in to relax to the sound of pounding rain on the canvas above them.

"Wait, have you been sleeping in that chair this whole time?"

Yes, yes she had. Clarke currently occupied the brunettes bed and she had no intentions of interrupting her rest. The brunette knew that a cot on the floor would have been much more comfortable, but the warriors and ill sky people needed all the bedding they could get. Nodding to the blonde's question, Lexa looked at her inquiringly. Why was it a big deal?

"Come here."

It wasn't a suggestion. Clarke reached over and grasped her hand, tugging insistently. With surprising strength that she hadn't had earlier in the bath, the blonde pulled Lexa on top of her. Laying on top of the blonde, the brunette blinked in shock.

"Um…"

She lay on top of Clarke's legs, her head resting on the blonde's stomach, elbows on either side of the other girl's hips. Looking up, she questioned with her gaze if this was alright.

"Shh, you've been in that chair long enough. Its your turn to relax."

Soothing hands pushed her head to lay back down. Thin fingers gently ran through brown curls, combing out knots and massaging her scalp with blunt nails. Clarke's stomach gently rose and fell as she breathed, lulling Lexa into a sleepy calm. It was odd. Clarke had barely been able to move a changing screen or lift her arms to wash her own hair, but somehow she managed to drag the entirely able bodied Lexa on to bed with her with little effort.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she hummed in relaxed pleasure as Clarke massaged her temples. There was really only one explanation, she thought sleepily.

"You didn't really need my help did you?"

Her question was thick with sleep. The thought made Lexa's chest filled with warmth. If she indeed hadn't needed the brunettes help, it would mean that she had wanted it. The older girl sighed in contentment, relaxing her muscles, as she basked in the idea that Clarke will, maybe, just maybe, forgive her for her actions at the Mountain. She didn't really hear Clarke's answer as the brunette slowly descended into blissful unconsciousness.

Endnotes: If you want to talk about fanfics, feel free to come find me at my Tumblr, Gillytweed.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Earth Chapter 9

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be wary (K+)

Notes: Thank the fanfiction gods for backlog chapters cause i haven't been in the writing mood recently.

Clarke awoke with a low groan. A dull ache had started in her lower back due to sleeping in an almost upright position all night, but any regret she felt was quickly squashed when she took in the sight of Lexa, still sleeping, laying atop her, with arms encircling the blonde's waist in a loose hug. The brunette's head was still laying on her stomach, a gentle reassuring weight. Her breaths came in long slow draws, blowing out over Clarkes clothed torso, tickling any exposed skin that it could reach.

The sight was beautiful. Lexa's face was relaxed, not furrowed by worry or regret. Unable to resist the urge, Clarke ran her fingers through the brown locks before her as she had last night, untangling the knots and snarls that had emerged through sleep. The older girl breathed in deeply, making Clarke pause, but she continued when Lexa burrow down deeper under the blankets, still asleep.

Clarke's actions the night before had been completely intentional. She knew that Lexa would never make the first move due to the crushing guilt she felt for the Mountain. It was true that the blonde had been angry, furious even, and felt betrayed, but Lexa had done all she could to show how much she regretted leaving Clarke. Not for saving her people - the younger girl knew Lexa would never regret that - but leaving Clarke she would regret for a very, very long time.

To atone, she had tried to bring the Skykru into the Coalition, so she would never have to choose between her people and Clarke again. She had fought a prince for Clarke, she had made sure that her people weren't harmed when the Coalition had every right to treat their prisoners however they chose. She had taken care of Clarke herself, when she could have easily assigned a healer. Thinking of all the things the girl cuddled in her lap had done for her made Clarke feel a wave of affection wash through her. Sighing happily, she lay back slowly, trying not to disturb the exhausted brunette, while she made herself comfortable.

This continued for a while, the relaxing calm and reprieve from the outside world, but it wasn't to last as the sound of someone entering the tent drew her from her relaxation. It was still very early. The birds had only just started singing and the brightening of the tent was not enough to signal even mid morning. Whoever had entered the Heda's tent without permission was either very important, or an assassin. Not wanting to wake the girl in her lap and possibly signal to the potential attacker that they were awake, Clarke reached carefully over to the table beside the bed where Lexa had deposited her weapons the day before. Grasping the brunettes dagger in her left hand, she hid it from sight with Lexa's body. She then feigned sleep as the steps of booted feet grew closer.

'It's either this is the dumbest assassin ever or the rudest important person I'll ever meet. At the very least they could have taken off their boots. We were doing so well with keeping the floor clean.'

She forced her thoughts to quiet as the intruder stopped outside the sleeping area. Carefully, Clarke watched through her eyelashes, prepared to strike should the need call for it. She let out a breath and opened her eyes fully when the sight of Titus emerged from between the curtains. Sighing, she reached back over to the table, returning the dagger to its proper place under the Flamekeeper's critical gaze. Turning to fully looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She had no desire to wake Lex till it was necessary.

The bald mans mouth furrowed into a disapproving frown but understood the need for quiet. Tilting his head, he signaled for Clarke to wake Lexa, and retreated to the outer portion of the tent. Looking down at the sleeping girl before her, Clarke wished that she didn't have to wake her but knew she must. They had duties to attend to, even if those duties had arrived much earlier than expected. Running a hand through the brunette's hair and down to her shoulders, she gently massaged her back.

"Lexa, it's time to wake up."

She spoke quietly in what she hoped was a soothing voice. The older girl breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering. She flexed awkwardly, attempting to stretch while laying on top of Clarke. A low groan vibrated from Lexa's throat as she fully relaxed back on top of the other girl.

"Five more minutes."

The response was muffled by sleep and Clarke's stomach as the brunette pressed her face into the blonde. Clarke held back her giggles at the adorable display of affection and laziness from the normally stoic girl. Unfortunately, they didn't have five minutes. There were things to do and information to gather.

"We don't have five minutes, Lex. Titus is here."

Within seconds the brunette had stiffened, registering what Clarke had said. She attempted to get up quickly, although it only turned into an awkward vaulting off the bed, legs tangled by blankets, and on to the floor in a sprawled mess. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Clarke looked down at the slightly dazed girl. Lexa blinked up at her owlishly, slightly surprised at her current location. The expression brought forth the giggles that the blonde had been trying to stifle.

"Well, now that you're up, we have to go meet with Titus."

While still suppressing her mirth, Clarke helped Lexa into a standing position. The brunette, blushing slightly, coughed to regain her composure before going into the outer room. Clarke quickly followed after retrieving her sweater and the chip from the side table.

The older man stood, hands clasped behind his back, in an attempt to look professional even with the disapproving scowl that adorned his face. Lexa strode to stand in front of him, looking just as aggressive as Titus was making himself out to be. He was obviously displeased, and Lexa was displeased at him being displeased. Plus, both of them being displeased just made Clarke aggravated and irritable. She needed to put a stop to this before it went any further. The blonde was in no mood for a fight for dominance.

"Okay, you two, that's enough, we have more important things to worry about."

The two continued for another few moments before Titus glanced disapprovingly at her over Lexa's shoulder.

"Heda, is it really wise to have Wanheda sit in on this? It was mentioned to me that it was an important matter."

Lexa seethed, shocked that her most trusted advisor could be so disrespectful.

"This matter concerns Clarke's people. She has every right to be a part of this meeting. She also has information that we don't. Know your place Titus or I will put you there."

The older man stepped back slightly at her sudden show of anger, obviously unused to seeing such a strong display of emotion. His boots shuffled slightly on the wood floor, tracking dirt wherever they stepped, making Lexa look down at them.

"Now, remove your boots and place them by the door. After that we shall begin this meeting."

Clarke used all her will power not to snort at the incredulous look that adorned Titus' face at his Commander's words. Lexa and Clarke were currently on the same mental wave length and the blonde was loving it. With unbelievable willpower, she calmed herself as he took off his boots. Taking a deep breath to solidify her composure, she set the chip down in front of Titus.

"What do you know about this?"

The bald man took the chip carefully, examining it with a critical eye. After a moment, he reached into his robes and drew out a second identical chip. Clarke shared a look with Lexa, both questioning the same thing. How had Titus acquired a second chip?

"Titus…"

Lexa paused, her face stony.

"Where did you get this?"

He stood and began to pace. His posture spoke of one filled with self importance and arrogance. Lexa watched with disapproval in her eyes. Clarke could already tell that neither of them would like the answer. She also didn't enjoy Titus' current attitude, although it wasn't her place to comment on it.

"I acquired it from a Skykru thief that was apprehended on the road to Polis. I took the Liberty of extracting information from him as well. He mentioned a man named Jaha."

Titus continued prattling on but Clarke wasn't listening. He had captured one of her people, granted they were stealing, but he had then decided to torture them without any form of contact or say from his people. Not only had he ignored the Skykru's right to know about the crimes or the punishment, he had also completely undermined Lexa's authority. The least that could be said was that she was pissed. However, before she could tear the old man a new one, Lexa beat her to the punch.

"Titus."

Lexa's voice was emotionless and deathly calm. Her tone sent a shiver running down Clarke's spine. The brunette sat stiffly in her chair. Her hands, curled into fists, pressed into her thighs.

"Have you realized that you have fully admitted to undermining my authority, as well as ignored the right the Skykru have to sit in on a trial for the guilty, as well as overrode having a trial all together?"

The man stopped pacing, turning to look at both of them with stoic features.

"I do. As Flamekeeper, I do what I must to protect the Heda and the Flame."

Lexa swallowed visibly, trying to contain her anger.

"Leave, interrogate Thelonious Jaha. Gain whatever information you can about this AI your thief mentioned."

Clarke started. AI? She must have missed some information while she had stewed in her anger. She would ask Lexa about it later, once Titus had left. The bald man bowed low and left, but his air of self importance had not decreased, much to her aggravation. Before the blonde could turn to ask her counterpart about the AI, Lexa slammed her fists on the table. The sudden act of violence startled her, making her jump.

The brunette was hunched over, her face twisted into a mixture of fury and agony. Eyes wide and glaring, Lexa was tense beyond imagination. Any form of calm that had been present just a little earlier had been replaced by a tidal wave of emotions that threatened to breach the surface. At the sight of the older girl's turmoil, Clarke forced her own boiling rage to quiet, knowing Lexa needed an open ear, not more anger. So, she sat and waited for the other girl to speak.

"He is like my father yet…"

The start of her words were mumbled, yet audible. Clarke said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"He raised me like all the other Nightbloods from when we were children. His advice had always seemed sound, but now he…"

Lexa stuttered to a stop, slumping forward. All the tension her body had held was drained away as she cradled her head in her hands.

"He goes against our laws because he thinks he is doing it for the greater good. He acts as though he is above punishment, above me, but he says his actions are in the name of the Heda…"

The brunette paused for a long time, head resting in her hands with elbows propped on the table. Clarke shifted closer in her chair, thinking the older girl had finished, but just barely caught the last of her quiet words.

"Sometimes, I wonder. When Titus says what he does is for the protection and good of the Heda, does he mean me… or the Flame?"

In that moment, Clarke felt her heart crack. The girl before her was questioning the validity of her relationship with her father figure. Pushing back the swell of pride she felt at being the one Lexa confided in, she carefully laid her hand on the older girl's shoulder. Now was not the time to be getting a big head. Lexa leaned into her touch slightly, seeking comfort. Drawing the brunette closer, she encircled her in her arms. While it was a bit of an awkward position, Clarke was determined to stay there as long as needed.

Lexa's head rested on the blonde's shoulder, face pressed into her neck. She didn't feel the wetness of tears, but the intentional pressure from the other girl's forehead on her pulse was enough to know that Lexa was wanting of this comfort, even if she wouldn't say it aloud. After several minutes, they were forced away from their position when the sounds of the camp waking up began to filter through the thick canvas of the tent. Clarke suddenly felt exhausted. Even if she was mentally ready to get up and about, her body was not despite having just woken up. Add on the fact that dealing with Titus had been surprisingly energy sapping, she felt as though she could sleep the day away. She looked to Lexa, who looked just as exhausted as she felt.

"You should return to resting. I need to check the camp."

Too tired to argue, Clarke nodded. All she could think to reply with was-

"Alright, hurry back."

Endnote: Can you see I don't like Titus? Anywho, if you want to talk to me about fanfiction feel free to come and find me on tumblr. My username is the same one here (GillyTweed).


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Earth Chapter 10

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

Notes: What? What is this? An update to this fic after five months? Yes, yes it is. I can't say I'm actually sorry I took this long what with all the other writing I've done, but it's here now and that's all that matters!

After ensuring Clarke had returned to resting, Lexa exited the tent despite wishing to remain and return to her position of sleeping with the blonde, and pretending their conversation with Titus had never happened. But it was not to be, because the Commander had duties whether she wanted to do them or not. All she had to do was make her rounds, avoid Titus as though he had caught the Skykru illness, and act like everything was fine. Then she could return to Clarke and the comfort she brought with her presence. Breathing deeply, she forcefully calmed herself. She could do this. If she knew how to do one thing, it was how to compartmentalize. Straightening, she strode through the camp, hoping to every spirit above that she looked as though nothing was wrong.

Making her way over to Nyco's healing station, she waited for the man to finish with his current patient, a young Skykru girl, Harper, she recalled. One of the Skykru from the Mountain. Despite having never spoken, Lexa had made it her mission to know the name to every face that she had abandoned within the walls of Mount Weather, if only just to punish herself more for her betrayal of not only Clarke but the children she had betrayed as well. Feeling slightly self conscious, Lexa made sure to position herself behind the younger girl, so as not to be seen. She knew that if girl showed her anger to her now, in public, the brunette might not be able to keep her composure.

She waited until Nyco had smiled at Harper, packed up his kit, and sent the younger girl on her way before approaching. This would only take a few minutes hopefully.

 _"Nyco, how are the Skykru?"_

The healer turned his head to her, acknowledging her presence before setting up his table to create medicine. Vials filled with water, and bowls of ground herbs and roots lay messily organized in groups on its surface.

 _"They are doing better, Heda. Other than the first few, unavoidable deaths, there have been no casualties, although some of the guards have come down with a milder version of the illness, but they are in no danger due to having been exposed during childhood."_

The news brightened Lexa's spirits ever so slightly. The Skykru would be alright.

 _"Clarke will be glad to hear it."_

Nyco nodded, turning his attention away from the concoction he was making.

 _"How is the Sky Princess? No one has really been over to check on her."_

His concern was that of a healer, always worrying for his patients.

 _"She is better as well. She has take all the medicine that you gave me. Her fever is gone, and she has begun to walk around the tent. Although she does get tired quickly."_

The older healer nodded, returning to his work now that his worry was laid to rest.

 _"That is to be expected, another few days, maybe a week and she will be almost as healthy as if she had never been sick. However, it is best if she rests in that time. No strenuous activity of the physical or emotional sort. In the long run, it will help her recover faster."_

Lexa nodded her understanding. She would try her best to make Clarke rest, but the blonde was stubborn and had the tendency to get her way whether Lexa liked it or not.

 _"Thank you, Nyco. I will try to ensure she rests."_

Smiling after his Heda as she left, the large man returned to his work. Only a few minutes later, just after checking in with the leader of the guard shift, she ran nearly ran into Lincoln, literally. The man had large deer slung over his shoulder, blood dripping from a skillful arrow wound to its neck. She had nearly collided with him as she turned the corner leading to the hunter's tent.

 _"Lincoln, I see you have been hard at work. Good kill."_

Lincoln bowed awkwardly under the weight of the corpse.

 _"Thank you, Heda, but the kill was not mine. It was Miller, one of the young Skykru."_

Yes, she knew of Miller. Another that she had abandoned at the Mountain. She was surprised that he was up and about, let alone helping already.

 _"Come, let me help you."_

She helped him remove the load from his shoulders, and they both carried the large animal over to the skinning station, conversing all the while.

 _"I am surprised that the Skykru are well enough to leave the camp. Should I be concerned?"_

The dark skinned man shook his head.

 _"No, Heda. We are only allowing those that have been cleared by Nyco to come, and only if they are willing to help. A few, mostly the younger Skykru, wish to assist. Many of the elders are wary to leave the camp, however."_

Lexa nodded her head in approval. The mixing of the populations of Arkadia and her warriors in a cooperative setting was good. Hopefully it would lead to more cooperation in the future.

 _"Thank you, Lincoln. You have been very helpful with the recovery effort."_

And he had. Many hunters had reported the man helping around the camp, organizing the cooperation between the Coalition Warriors and the Skykru, as well as in general being one of the most helpful. Of course by going outside of the camp, he was disobeying the Kill Order, but considering the amount of work to be done, no one had overly cared so long as he remained useful. And with that thought, an idea came to Lexa.

 _"Once this is over, Lincoln, should you continue to be as helpful as you have been, I will lift your Kill Order."_

Lincoln paused as he set down his half of the deer. They had arrived at the skinning tent. There were several tables, some covered in animal remains yet to be cleaned, while others were barren, waiting for a new kill. On one of these tables, they set down the large corpse.

 _"Are you certain, Heda? I did commit treason after all."_

Lexa felt the urge to laugh bubble in her chest. He was trying to make sure she was not joking, but it sounded as though he were trying to make her keep the Kill Order on him.

 _"I am certain. You committed treason for the one you loved, and now you are trying to bring the Skykru and the Coalition closer together. Should you continue on this path, I believe you will have earned your life back, don't you?"_

Lincoln stuttered, too overwhelmed to reply. She could see that he was happy with the prospect of being able to return to his people. Adjusting the deer so it would not fall off the table, she turned her focus to the initial reason why she had come to find one of the hunters.

 _"How is the hunting going? Is enough being gathered to feed everyone?"_

Lincoln straightened and shook himself out of his stupor. Her change in tone signaled her desire for an official report of the food gathering activities.

 _"Thus far, yes, but as people recover and can stomach more food we may have some small problems in the transition period where the majority is strong enough to eat, but not strong enough to help. There is also the concern of the coming Winter. They have food stored, but it is bland. To be honest it's more like field rations if anything."_

Lexa fought the urge to shudder. While field rations were very healthy and easily kept and stored, they were only used on long missions where taking fresh food was not an option. They tasted gritty and dry, and were the bane of every warrior's existence, bar the enemy, of course. When assigned to a mission, every warrior prayed to the spirits that they wouldn't have to suffer through such a horrible meal.

 _"Were those the Skykru's primary food supply in the sky?"_

She hoped that it wasn't. She dreaded eating such things for even one meal. She couldn't even imagine eating it for her entire life. Even if they weren't the staple food of the Skykru, Lexa silently vowed to make sure Clarke never had to touch the rancid things ever again, even if she had to hunt for the blonde herself.

 _"According to Octavia, it was. Now that they have tasted our food however, many do not wish to eat it."_

It was understandable. Rations truly were disgusting. It seemed they would have to help the Skykru further. Lexa paused. The leaders within the Coalition would not take kindly to simply giving resource to the Skykru. She swallowed harshly. Another problem to add to the ever growing pile. The web of politics that stretched out before her was tangled and never ending. Feelings of anxiety prickled at the back of her mind, an uncomfortable feeling that matched the situation. Bidding Lincoln fair well, she left with a frown tugging at her lips.

Lexa continued through the camp, the new information swirling in her mind as she checked in with every important tent. Just as she was finishing discussing the need of another shipment of spices with the cook tent, Lexa caught sight of Abby. The older woman was seated at a work table set up for healers. She was grinding herbs dutifully as she chatted with other healers. She seemed happy, or content at the very least. Walking over, gained the elder Griffins attention.

"Abby, I see you are well."

She tried to remain as civil as possible, considering their last encounter. Abby turned to her, slight surprise painting her features, but she quickly schooled her expression to one of business.

"Commander. How is my daughter?"

Of course she would want to know about her daughter. Hopefully her face remained impassive as she responded.

"Clarke is well. She has started to move around the tent, and soon I expect that she will be able to wander around camp. If you would like, I can tell her that you wish to see her once she is up and about?"

She wanted Abby to see that she had no intention of keeping her from her daughter, and what better way than helping bring them together. If the new round of surprise on the older woman's features was anything to go by, it seemed Lexa had succeeded in convincing her.

"Thank you, I would like that. Also, I have that list you wanted."

Abby's features softened then hardened again as she got down to business. Lexa moved closer as the healer lowered her voice. At least she understood the need for discretion.

"They are the ones that massacred your people."

The former Chancellor handed over a rolled piece of parchment, making Lexa smile solemnly. If the names on this list were truly the perpetrators, then this could be the start of mutually beneficial alliance, although she would have Indra confirm that they were indeed the ones responsible.

"Thank you, Abby. With these, I hope to put Skykru in a position to become a supported member of the Coalition."

Abby nodded, looking slightly uncertain. Obviously, the healer still had reservations about the Coalition, but had the sense not to argue.

"I just want my people to be safe, happy and fed, and it seems this is now our only option for that to happen. I hope we work well together, Commander."

The older woman offered her arm to shake. Clasping her hand around the healer's forearm, Lexa shook firmly, a small happy smile creeping onto her face. Even with the former Chancellors reservations, this was progress.

"Thank you again, Abby. I do truly want there to be peace between our people."

Releasing the older woman's arm, Lexa straightened.

"I will tell Clarke of you're wish to meet with her as soon as I see her."

Abby nodded her understanding and turned back to her work. Looking quickly up at the sun, Lexa noted it was much to early for the afternoon meal, leaving her plenty of time to just spend with Clarke and speak with her about the slowly declining situation. Despite the impending conversation, a slight buzz of happiness hummed in her chest. Just the thought of blonde leader always seemed to have that affect on the young Commander. With quick steps, she traveled towards their shared tent, hoping that nothing else would arise to distract her.

However, her small spark of hope was soon brought to a grisly end as Titus stepped out into the path in front of her. She could feel her face fall into its normally stoic expression, and the anger, disappointment and frustration came flooding back in a giant wave. Gritting her teeth, she continued forward. It would do no good to avoid him, and create a tense situation that didn't need to happen if she did so obviously.

She continued down the path towards the tent, Titus falling in step beside her. Where normally his presence would bring a sense of calm and comfort, it now brought an irritation and tenseness she had no desire to have. She had hoped to stay away for as long as possible until her emotions had calmed down once again and she was ready to seek him out herself, but it seemed it was not to be. The least she could do now would be to remain civil.

"Titus, have you brought news of Jaha?"

She continued looking forward, avoiding his gaze. She knew that if she looked at him, all her anger and rage from this morning would come rushing back. A shiver ran down her spin as she recalled his blatant disrespect and disobedience to the law. She resisted the urge to strike him for his insolence.

"I have not. I have come to speak with you about another matter which concerns me."

Stopping between two Skykru buildings, she turned to look at him, eyes cold and muscles tense. She could hear the baying of horses from one of the buildings; enough noise that it would give them some privacy to speak as they pleased. Her eyes hovered somewhere over his shoulder, observing the fine twists and knots in the wood of the wall behind him.

"So speak, Titus."

She could feel her anger boil, and apparently so could he, as he took a step back in the face of her rage.

"I wish to speak with you about Clarke. I have inquired with a few of the warriors and am concerned at how close you to are becoming. I fear that should you continue down this path, she will become another Costia."

Lexa felt a sudden, cold calm. Her jaw tightened, but the rest of her muscles relaxed. Squaring her shoulders, she looked him right in the eye for the first time during their entire conversation. She could clearly see his face drop as his mind thought that he may have possibly over stepped. He had.

"Not only do you ignore my order to interrogate Jaha, you go around prying into my personal business."

She paused, drawing in a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself.

"I am going to say this once, so you had better listen well, Flamekeeper. Clarke will not be another Costia, and do you know why? Because not only is Nia dead, so is the Mountain. Arkadia is under my protection because it is now under Coalition control, and another conflict happening so soon is unlikely due to having proven my strength as Commander in the duel with Roan. All of my immediate enemies are defeated, and there are none on the foreseeable horizon."

She paused again to allow the older man to digest this information before plowing on.

"I have proven myself and sacrificed myself for the good of my people for so long, and now that true lasting peace is within my grasp, I believe I deserve to find my own happiness."

She stopped, suddenly drained of the righteous fury that had been fueling her tirade that she hissed through her teeth. Worrying her lip, she glanced away feeling weak.

"Why can't you see that Clarke is a part of that?"

Quickly, not wanting to hear his response, she left him where he stood, speechless. Knowing her normally iron grasp on her emotions was slowly cracking, she hurried to her tent, feeling the overwhelming desire for the comfort of the blonde within. Without any of her usual care or grace, she threw open the tent flaps, not caring if they fell back into place properly. She clawed at the leather ties of her boots, cursing the well tied knots as they refused to come undone. So engrossed with her task and blinded by her emotions, she didn't notice the blonde that had entered the main room.

"Lexa? Are you alright?"

At the sound of Clarke's voice, she stopped, balancing on one leg, mid-attempt to yank off her stubborn boot. She swallowed thickly before answering.

"I'm fine."

Her voice cracked, betraying her inner turmoil. Clarke's face softened at the obvious lie, padding across the tent, she helped the struggling brunette with her boots. They came off quickly with the help of a second calmer pair of hands. Her jacket was removed as well, draped across its usual chair for later use. Gentle hands guided Lexa to the sleeping area, leading and pulling until she was laying on top of Clarke, although this time her head lay delicately on the blonde's shoulder, tucked into the curve of her neck. Soothing fingers brushed through brown locks, untangling knots and snarls as they went.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The question is asked quietly, not filled with curiosity, but with concern. Lexa worked her jaw for a moment, unsure of what to say. With a sigh, she decided it was best to just tell her everything, from talking with Nyco, to the soon to be shortage of food, to her confrontation with Titus, and so she did. Relaying every detail and word that she could remember, along with the message that Abby wanted to give to her. Clarke stayed silent through it all, listening intently and never stopping the slow strokes of her fingers on Lexa's scalp.

Once finished, the blonde remained silent, contemplating the new information. Finally, after a few solid minutes, she replied.

"I understand he cares for your well being, but I hope he doesn't do anything drastic, as it seems to be a trend with him."

Lexa swallowed, her blood turning cold. Titus has had the tendency to do things that were "questionable" for her safety. Such as torture a Skykru thief without a trial or consultation. Subconsciously, she had wrapped her arms around the girl beneath her. She hugged tightly, fear seizing her muscles. She knew that should another person she loved be taken from her, she wouldn't survive it. She had hoped Titus knew that as well, but now she wasn't so sure. Feeling Lexa's arms tighten, Clarke continued her ministrations, scratching lightly on the older girl's scalp.

"For now, we should rest. We still have some time before any situations become severe, so we can wait a little while longer."

The brunette hummed in agreement, eyes drooping from her emotional exhaustion. Burrowing further into the blonde's embrace, Lexa vowed to confront Titus about his actions. He had to understand that, should he harm her, he would never be forgiven. The Commander had to make him understand that, should Clarke die, it would destroy her, utterly and completely.

Endnotes: If you want to talk with me about fanfiction, have questions about my writing, or want really inconsistent and unhelpful updates on my writing, come follow me on my Tumblr GillyTweed


End file.
